The Terracontinental Federation
'The Terracontinental Federation '''was a seceded nation based in the South-East quadrant of Earth in an archipelago of islands just east of the Kuz Manor, having seceded from the Planet Earth (Lookout) for their association with the Neo Lookout Crew, and constant casualties. Any NLC Members besides Zion X are banned from the country, and a strict no-fly zone is in affect for any non Tuffle military ships. The TCF are supported by the Banadra Pele led NTE through trade, and military support. Any coming conflict between the TCF and Earth would essentially be a proxy war between Earth and Pluto, this is a plot devised by Banadra Pele and not the royal family of Tuffle. The TCF is led by a group of 5 human men, and 1 Tuffle ambassador who all decide the country's fate. The leaders have all lost family members and love ones to casualties caused by the NLC, and despise Hanna Rune, with 1 of the 5 completely refusing contact with her. Just a mere week after its establishmen, the TCF fell into chaos as the government itself tore down. After days of fighting, the TCF was disbanded, with its leaders killing themselves and the land being turned over to the government of Earth. Overview The TCF has a population of 7 Million residents, being housed on the 15 islands in the South-East quadrant of Earth. The nation's economy is very fluid with the trading with the NTE, who have many more trading partners across the galaxy, giving the TCF several hundreds of trading partners by extension. The currency is Zeni, identical to that of the Earth Government with the same designs, and such, paying homage to greats of the past such as KJ. The TCF has a decent educational system, although far inferior to that of Earth, the TCF highly encourages migration from Earth's government to their country in return for pay. This bribe is usually used on scientists, teachers, judges, etc. With the military support of the NTE, they focus soley on Military research rather than military training. The TCF has a military made up of 3 branches, The Army, The Navy, The Air Force, with a complete roster of roughly 400,000 troops among all 3. This is due to the countries heavy focus on Military Research and design, over numbers, and training. The TCF has an estimate 37 NTE bases across their country ranging from all branches. Millions of Plutonian Soldiers are stationed in the country, underground in test tubes as they are on Pluto. The TCF uses older NTE military equipment such as ships, tanks and balistic weapons. Cities The TCF is made up of 15 islands, consisting of only 3 cities with populations in the 2M and up: ''List by population #Evermoore(2,622,000)- Most populated, and most dense city in the TCF. Home to about 5 NTE bases, and base of hundreds of events. #Edelman(2,344,800) - Second most populated city, and capital of the TCF. Edelman is home to many, and is location of 12 NTE bases. #Pele Beach(2,109,000) - Third most populated city in the TCF, named after NTE leader Banadra Pele, Pele Beach is home to 3 NTE bases. Leaders The Terracontinental Federation is lead by a joint-power congress of 5 men, and 1 NTE Ambassador. *Tyler Franks - 48 year old politician from East City, most known member. Tyler lost his wife, and 4 kids to NLC Casualties. *Robert Wilson - 50 year old politician, refuses to speak with Hanna Rune (whatsover). Robert lost nearly his entire family during the Wrath of Taze. *Leondro James - 39 year old lawyer, lost his brother during the Lookout Tournament. *Zachary Frederick - 55 year old doctor, lost his son and grandson during Children of Ultimacia *Brian Zephyr - 42 year old politician, lost his son, wife, and daughter during Revenge of the Keepers. *Urange Citrus - Tuffle Ambassador. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Lookout I/II